In the Wee Hours of the Morning
by TravelingSong
Summary: "Spring was in the air, and every minute spent asleep seemed like a missed opportunity. Eventually, they had decided to simply indulge in the dim glow of the aurora and ramble about the city."- Red and Lizzie take a walk


**AN: Some fluff before I get started on my next multi-chap fic. Enjoy and please review :)**

* * *

In the wee hours of the morning, Washington DC showcased its true beauty.

When the sun drenched the neo-classical structures in an overture of red and orange.  
When the Washington Monument towered over the urban sea like a guiding lighthouse.  
When the final drink had been poured and the last reveler had gone home.

In the wee hours of the morning, Washington DC was at peace.

A plethora of cherry blossoms glistened in the clear water of the Tidal Basin while Red and Liz strolled alongside the vivid avenues, basking in the soothing hue of dawn. A grueling night at the blacksite lay behind them- hours and hours of research and investigation without triumph- and they had both been ecstatic when Cooper had finally released them. Not that Red needed his permission, of course, but he had stayed for Lizzie's sake.

If the human mind was still awake at 5.30am, there was no use in putting it to rest. Liz and Red had stepped out of the elevator and into the break of day, somewhat drowsy but mostly alert, and neither had been in the mood to go home and presumably collapse on the couch. Spring was in the air, and every minute spent asleep seemed like a missed opportunity. Eventually, they had decided to simply indulge in the dim glow of the aurora and ramble about the city. Red swore by morning walks as the best remedy for arduous nights.

Their route had led them past the Capitol, down the National Mall and lastly to the Tidal Basin, the picturesque reservoir besides the Potomac River. Every now and then they would encounter eager tourists and restless insomniacs, though at times they were difficult to differentiate, but for the most part the pair had roamed the streets in content tranquility.

They were lingering in front of the Thomas Jefferson Memorial- minds wandering, hands touching**.** A mild breeze enlaced them and Red noticed the subtle shiver running down Liz's spine. Had she shared this walk with anyone else, the barely perceptible twitch in her neck would most likely have gone unnoticed, but Raymond Reddington always paid very close attention to all matters concerning Elizabeth Keen. In one flowing movement he took off his jacket and gently placed it on Liz's shoulders, before he placidly lifted her hair and smoothed the long wavy strands over the outside of the stiff collar. Liz briefly closed her eyes when his fingers brushed the back of her ear and nodded gratefully.

"And since we're at it-" Red's quiet voice broke the comfortable silence and Liz felt a light weight settle on her head. The wool fedora gradually slid down and cast a faint shadow over her face.

"There…that's it." He eyed her like an artist admiring his latest masterpiece.

"You know, I feel wanted by the FBI already. I might wear this for Halloween this year." She tipped the hat back and smiled at him impishly.

"Glad to see a night spent at the Post Office doesn't mitigate your wit, Lizzie. Or maybe my delightful sense of humor is just rubbing off on you."

"Don't flatter yourself, Reddington. I've always made for highly entertaining company." She playfully nudged his arm and picked up her pace.

Red chuckled and caught up to her. "You're awfully cheerful for someone who just finished a fifteen-hour work day."

"That's because I've had six cups of coffee and all that caffeine still running through my veins has apparently impacted my cognizance and rational judgment. Though I have to give you credit, Red. This walk's made me feel considerably less like a zombie. The sunrise, the cherry blossoms…" -she paused to fully absorb the panorama in front of her- "stunning."

"You know, I was once in Cambodia-"

"Oh, here we go."

"Now, Lizzie, hear me out. I was once in Cambodia near the temple of Angkor Wat to conduct business with some rather malicious associates of mine. Drug smugglers, if you must know. I will spare you the explicit details but let's just say the deal went horribly wrong and I found myself in the middle of a classic Leone-ish standoff. And as I prepared myself for the arrival at the pearly gates I was suddenly blinded by a bright light, and I looked east just in time to witness the sun rise over the ornate structures of the temple. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever experienced. I stood motionless, completely spellbound by the colorful spectacle in front of me. And as luck would have it, so did my adversaries. Needless to say I came back to my senses before they did and finally escaped into the depths of the Cambodian rainforest. And that, Lizzie, was probably the most _exciting_ sunrise I have ever witnessed… But I have to say, our current morning walk might just be a close second. It really is" -he turned his head to look at her and his piercing gaze caused tingling sensations on her skin- "stunning."

Liz remained silent for a moment-_that damn look of his_- before she regained her composure and an amused grin settled on her lips. "You really have to sign my copy of '_The Amazing Adventures of Raymond Reddington_' next time you're at my house."

Red pulled the hat over her eyes and smiled.

They made their way round the pond and eventually arrived in front of the Doric columns of the Lincoln Memorial. Succumbing to the exhaustion infiltrating her limbs, Liz sat down on the marble steps- still dressed in Red's jacket, his fedora in her lap- and was joined by him at once. She basked in the warmth emanating from his body and listened to his steady breathing, her eyes fixed on the Capitol looming in the distance. Red abstractedly ran his right hand up and down the side of her thigh and Liz turned her head and studied his pleased expression. She had rarely seen him this relaxed. Without giving it a second thought, she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of his lips, before she laid her head on his shoulder. In a couple of hours she would blame her sleep deprivation for her actions.

She was just about to doze off when Red's soft voice momentarily lured her back to reality.

"Six cups of coffee, you said? I have to remember that dosage."


End file.
